Fata Morgana
by Mei Zhen
Summary: What if Morgana had some wise words for Arthur before he left for the last battle? 'I want peace. But all this land seems to claim is blood.' 'Everything that's worth claims blood, Artorius. Never forget that.'


A/N: It was such a shame that only Guinevere showed up in the King Arthur movie. I personally loved other female characters, and it was disappointing that they weren't in. The point is, what if all of them had actually been in the movie setting, only in a different way? Here comes one of Arthur's sisters! ;)

Disclaimer: Not mine. Although I wish I could own Tristan and Lancelot. Gawain owns Galahad (that was SO given!), Bors owns all his kids (no matter what Lancelot says), Dagonet owns a pretty axe. Arthur owns Excalibur (that sword was drawn in every single sequence with Mr Artorius! Dude, drop that sword, you're not fighting all the time!). Guinevere owns Britain and a kick in the a$$ (because I could see more romance between Lancelot and Arthur than between Mr Rome and her). SIGH! If I owned them, you'd know, because none of them would have died!

Setting: This scene would be set right after Arthur tells Lancelot and the others to leave, that he's staying, and before the Slut Queen-ahem, Guinevere made her entrance in Arthur's room. When he is alone in the Round Table room. (Vignette!)

... And as ever, he found solace in the silence.

''You're in the shadows.'' Arthur said.

''You live in them.'' A voice answered, as Arthur entered the room of the Round Table. The torches had been put out and all he could see of the other was a dark silhouette sitting at the table. There was a neglected goblet beside the figure and Arthur took a seat, observing the person.

He watched her lift her eyes to him with dispair. Her skin had been pale, but it was now hardened after more battles than she could count. In battle she'd be called the Lioness, roaring as she charged fearlessly against any enemy. Her dark hair fell over her eyes and onto the table. Arthur would have bet she harly saw where she was. But he knew better. Those dark eyes watched him, and he knew it.

''I live in shadows?'' He asked. His sister was told to have the gift of knowing one's dearest desires. Morgana was a witch. Sometimes called practicer of the Dark Arts by those who condemned the Sarmatian warriors and worshipped Christ. For them, it was a sin.

''You live in the shadow of a dream.'' She snapped as an answer. She rose from her seat and Arthur could see her clearly now. How her red roman dress floated in the air like fire. Like the fire she'd escaped by chance, as her mother and one of her two other siblings died- the one called Morgause had not been saved.

''Did you know Pelagius had been slain?''Arthur asked.

''It was impossible to know.'' She calmly responded. ''But that's not what you've come here for, Arthur. Or is your name now Artorius?'' He did not answer. He observed the table, lowering his eyes with a hard gaze. ''Your romans called me Marina. Their language doesn't matter, Arthur. But you can't give up. You fear you've lost what you truely are. Either roman or pagan, you must make a choice.''

''Like you did? Like you forgot Uther Pendragon Castus, my father? You always loved battles, Morgana. You want to fight against fate and time, holding onto a culture that you know you can't keep for much longer.''

''And is your culture any more worth keeping?'' She stopped him. ''They surrender, they give their land to the Saxons whithout oposition. I will fight tomorrow when they arrive, Arthur. I will be one to die in combat, and I'd rather be slain for being a witch than live for being a roman.''

''You won't fight.'' Arthur said. Morgana observed him, curious. ''Romans are my people. You will lead them to safety.'' Morgana was about to reply. ''Promise me!'' He rose from his seat and caugt his sister's hands in his. ''You are the only one who will not let them die, the only loyal one to me and to Rome.''

''Your men are loyal.'' She answered, sadly. ''Do you dare to deny that?''

''Never. But they are also free to leave me and never remember my name.They will follow their own way. But you, my sister, you will take my people with you.'' Morgana nodded, and Arthur sighed. ''I'm tired. I want peace but all this land seems to claim is blood.''

''Everything that's worth claims blood, Artorius. Never forget that.'' She said his roman name almost as an insult. ''Your britton ancestors wouldn't have.'' She sofly slipped her hands away from his, and leaned closer to give him a peek on the cheek, a goodbye.

''You almost seem to be deserting me.'' Arthur said.

''No, Arthur.'' Morgana answered. ''You are deserting yourself.''

She started heading to the door, still in the dark, as her brother pondered in the darkness.

''You think I should not fight.'' He told her as she crossed the door. His eyes examined her closely. Guinevere could be right, he was a Britton, and he should be fighting for his land. He was not a roman, even less now his idol was a marthyr. His sympathy for the Romans themselves was as much as for the Saxons, at that moment.

''I think you should follow your heart when the time comes.'' She replied. ''Never forget that. And your men love you. To anyone who hardly knew you, that should be enough to come to your aid. This battle you fight can't be won, Arthur, because the Saxons are going to claim these lands.''

''Meaningless battles.'' He bitterly answered. ''We may win tomorrow, but you and I know we will lose at some point. They will end up winning, whatever we do tomorrow. But I'd like to fall knowing that I made things hard for them.''

''All battles are meaningless, as much as I love them.'' She answered rapidly. ''But what matters is not those you slay, but those you save. You will save your people tomorrow, those who trust you. Arthur, I ask you to be the hero your knights know you are- and to let them be the heroes along with you.But I think that you lack resolution. And without that, you can't win.''

''My knights are free and they're not comming back to fight for someone else's cause. They deserve freedom.''

''That's a choice they'll make themselves.'' Morgana said, this time almost whispering. She stood at the treshold as he observed the silent room. Arthur pondered over what he'd do, worried. She smiled slightly, knowing that he wouldn't run away, he'd never done so. She left the room with the flutter of her dress behind her, while Arthur thought of her words. Her ideals were mixed up and yet made sense. Become a hero. That had been Morgana's advice. Follow your heart.

His heart told him that to see his knights slain would break his heart. But without them there wouldn't be much fighting for for him. So he examined maps and the slow buring torches in the room in silence. He would become a hero, alone. Lancelot would fight and struggle against that thought but it was set.

He remembered the pain of losing Dagoned. If Lancelot died his heart would break in a thousand pieces. But this was the only possible choice for his knights. To be free. And if he chose where he'd die, what he'd fight and die as, so would be Arthur.

But without the knights, without Lancelot, he doubted he had the courage. Deep in his heart, he hoped they'd know.

Fin


End file.
